That's Where It Is
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: Monica reflects on her past, present, and future with the man she loves more than anything else in the world. And even when tragedy strikes, nothing can tear them apart.


That's Where It Is

A/N: Just a cute little thing I thought of while listening to Carrie Underwood's, "That's where it is." That's also where I got the title. It's completely AU. Also, some of these situations might not seem too realistic but I needed them for the story so bear with me…and I am assuming Monica's middle name is Elizabeth. You'll see why later.

Summary: Monica reflects on her past, present, and future with the man she loves more than anything else in the world. And even when tragedy strikes, nothing can tear them apart.

As the blinding sunlight forced its way into my room, and through my eyelids, I groaned. Putting the pillow over my head seemed to work, but the whole "not being able to breathe" thing made me take it off. I glanced over at my boyfriend sleeping next to me, and it instantly put a smile on my face. He had come to bed last night, and that meant something.

My muscles were tense from all the stress of arguing yesterday. He came home late and wouldn't tell my why. I guess my jealous side got the best of me or something, because when he told me it was none of my concern, I almost instantly thought it could be another woman. Why I thought that, I don't think I will ever know. We said some things, and he stormed into the other bedroom, the nursery. We were fixing it up all nice and pretty until… well, until we realized we didn't need it anymore. I guess it was for the better…

I think it was losing Corinne that made us realize how much we truly loved each other. With Richard, it was just an "I love you" here and there but I never really meant it. I mean, I know I did at some level, but comparing Chandler to Richard, I realize what Richard and I had was purely a need for company. Then when I lost Richard, I thought I had lost my life. But really, I had not even found my life yet.

Sometime while I was daydreaming, Chandler had wrapped his arm over my torso protectively. I truly think he has a Richard detector. Every time I mention him, or think about him, or even refer to him Chandler always seems to know.

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,   
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,   
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,   
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it._

_Chandler_… wow. I would have never guessed I'd end up loving _him_. I always have, but not in "that way." He was just my dorky neighbor who happened to be one of my best friends. I know I had the biggest crush on him back in high school, but that doesn't really count… does it?

I remember the day I met him, when Ross brought him home. He had the most ridiculous haircut… But then again I was a cow. I guess things even out… Well, anyway, he had the most beautiful eyes, and a smile that lit up the room. Still does, too. The more I think about it the more I realize how head-over-heels in love I was of him. Actually, I still am that way, but that's besides the point. That night in London, though… the best night of my life. Things worked themselves out, and he was there for me, just like he always is.

Once I allowed the damn sunlight to completely wake me up, I spent my time just studying the love of my life. He cared for me when I was sick, he held me in his arms all throughout the night. He usually was the one to wake me up with a good-morning kiss before work. Not today though. Today, I would return the favor.

As much as I loved watching him sleep, I gently kissed his lips, in hopes he would awaken. He stirred, but stayed asleep. I kissed lower, and lower, and to the lowest point of pleasure before I looked up to see him grinning. He was awake all along.

"Hello, Monica," he whispered.

"Hello, Chandler," I whispered back. I brought my head back up to my pillow, and nudged him softly. "We have to get up soon. Sunrise was about a half-hour ago, which means our alarms will be going off soon. I figured that was a better way to wake up." He grinned wider.

"Yes, it most certainly was… But you know, I don't feel like going to work today. For once, _you _woke _me_ up, which means today is special. And you know what I like to do on _special_ days…" I giggled. I knew exactly what he liked to do on special days.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is  
_

"No, sir. Yes, I know. Well, I can't work for you under those conditions! That is completely unfair… No, sir… I… well… Well, you know what? I QUIT!" I slammed the phone onto the receiver and screamed into the closest pillow. I had actually just quit the nicest restaurant in town who had asked for me _personally_. Was I an idiot? No… no I needed that. They were being unfair and it was my right to quit. Yes… it was the right move.

Chandler came out of the bedroom asking when I was coming back with the grapes, and I knew by the look I gave him he knew something big just happened. He immediately came to sit next to me, and started massaging my shoulders. "What happened?"

So I told him. I told him when I called in sick, my boss got mad and said I had already taken 3 sick days off (it was April) and he needed me at the restaurant. He said that if I was so sick I needed to go to the hospital then to go, but otherwise he wanted me at work in 20 minutes to get ready for the lunch shift. He even said I should wear a doctor's mask so I wouldn't infect the food! It seemed ridiculous to me after repeating it, but Chandler understood. He was glad I quit.

"Well, now that you have no job, I might just know the perfect thing to cheer you up," he announced proudly.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Asking you to marry me," he said; plain and simple, just like that. My mouth dropped, and I gasped. I was so not expecting that. He got down on one knee in front of me as I sat on the couch, and showed me the ring. "Monica Geller, will you marry me?"

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now _

That day, I officially became Monica Geller-soon-to-be-Bing. We got dressed, took a walk in the park, went to a nicer restaurant than the one I used to work at for dinner, and finally to a late movie, before heading home. Thankfully, Chandler told our friends to stay away for the day, and weirdly enough they listened. I guess he was planning on proposing all along…

Once we got home, our clothes were almost instantly on the floor, and bodies were entangled under the bed-sheets. It wasn't until midnight before we were spent, and ready to talk about how this would affect our future.

By 3:00 we had most wedding plans down; just the date and guests and such. Everything else I knew would take me weeks to plan out. We laughed, mostly. He made jokes, and I brought up past memories. We just… talked. It was great. Just being able to lie in his arms and tell him anything… it was magic.

By 4:00 we were half asleep already, and considering it was Saturday the next day, which he had off, I made sure to switch off both of our alarms before making love one last time, and completely passing out.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

Three weeks later, I dropped the P-bomb. We were snuggled up on the couch watching TV, roughly 11:00. Rachel and I had both found out this morning. Well, I did first of course, but I was completely aching to tell someone, so I turned to my best girlfriend.

I didn't know how Chandler would react. I was scared, to tell you the truth. I almost started the cry when I saw the positive lines. I was this way with Corinne too, but this was different. This would be the baby after, and who knows if he even wanted one again after what happened…My life was now officially turned upside down, and whether or not Chandler would rotate with me was what got my nerves all shaken up. Rachel told me I would be fine, and that if Chandler truly loved me, then he would be thrilled. I just wasn't exactly sure, I mean, Chandler is Chandler. He's the always afraid of commitment guy, and this was one big commitment. He _did_ freak out the first time I told him, and I didn't see him for a day or two. I just hoped and prayed it would have a different ending. After a few minutes of practicing what I was going to say in my head, I let it all out.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you…" I whispered.

He turned to face me, looking concerned. "What is it? Are you okay? Baby, you're shaking…"

"I know… look, this really isn't that easy for me, it… I… okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it…" I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"Monica, you're really scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant…" There. I said it.

_It's a life time thrill,  
When tiding braces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places_

The deafening silence rang through my ears. He hadn't said a word in two minutes. My fear was escalating and I truly didn't know what to do. I turned to face him, for the first time since I told him, and I saw what I wasn't expecting to see: a smile.

"You're… you're smiling."

"Yeah… I know."

"Why… why are you smiling?"

"Should I not be?" and we were quiet again.

"Chandler, I'm scared. I want this baby more than anything but I don't wanna lose you." I started crying.

"Don't worry, Monica. Me too."

And that was that. He kissed my forehead, and stood up. He called Rachel and Joey, he called Phoebe, he even called Ross, and even more surprising, he called **both** of his parents.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he squealed to everyone. I simply sat on the couch watching in amazement. Nothing in the world could make me happier.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is _

Lying in bed together early that morning, Chandler and I really talked. We talked about our love, our soon-to-be newest member of the family, and how excited we were about the wedding. It all seemed too good to be true. Right before I fell asleep, I asked Chandler what I had been dying to ask him for almost a month now.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"How come you're so okay with all of this? It's great, really, I mean, it's perfect, but… you have such a fear of commitment, and you told me that losing Corrine was the worst thing that has ever happened to you…how… how are you coping with all of this so well?" He thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Because it's you. It's always been you. You've gotten me over it."

"How?"

"You made me fall hopelessly in love with you, and now I know for a fact, that nothing can ever break us apart. Nothing. And that's where all my fears came from."

I kissed him. Reassuring him I felt the same way, and as we both drifted off to sleep, I made sure both of us had a hand on my stomach; for good luck.

8 MONTHS LATER (No One's POV)

"Hi, baby girl… You're beautiful. You're perfect." Chandler cooed to the tiny bundle in his arms. "I wish you're mommy could be here right now… But you see, when you came out of mommy's tummy, something happened. The doctors are trying everything they can to save her… But, nobody really knows what'll happen." He let a few tears slide down his cheek. He was sitting in a chair in Monica's room holding the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You're mommy is the most beautiful, generous, caring and… and motherly person I know… you're very lucky to have a mommy like her. You know, we were planning on naming you Danielle. But, I would like to name you after mommy, just in case… Oh my god, I shouldn't think that way, right? I need to be strong…So, you're gonna be named Elizabeth Danielle. Elizabeth is mommy's middle name. And your mommy is gonna make it. So, if I named you Monica it might get confusing having two Monica's around…" That's when he lost it. He cuddled the baby close as he cried harder than he ever has before.

After a few minutes, Ross knocked softly on the door. Chandler used his free hand to wipe his tears from his face, and said hoarsely, "Come in."

"Hi… Listen man, I know this is really hard for you… it is for all of us, but can you come with me really quick? There's something I need to show you…" Chandler nodded, and carefully holding Elizabeth, followed Ross out the door. His legs felt like jell-o, but he kept pushing. Ross eventually led him to the operating room Monica was in. Monica. _No, I can't do this,_ he kept repeating to himself. But the tiny smile Ross gave somehow gave Chandler all the hope he needed to walk into the room, and see his wife… alive.

"Hey…" she said. Chandler's jaw dropped, and Ross quickly took Elizabeth from Chandler, just in case. Chandler slowly walked over to Monica, and dropped down and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"I don't know what I would have done without you! I love you so much, please don't ever scare me like that again!" he groaned. Monica chuckled a little.

"I promise. I was scared too… but look on the bright side, I'm alive, you're alive I think, and Danielle is too. We can all be a family… Hey, Ross… do you mind?"

"No, not at all, here." He handed the baby to her mother, and she began to silently cry herself.

"She's beautiful," Monica said.

"She's perfect," Chandler added. Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, and Jack and Judy all silently left the room to give the family their privacy. "Hey, Mon… I was so scared that I was going to lose you, I kinda, well, I named the baby Elizabeth. After your middle name, you see, cause then I tried convincing myself that it would be weird having 2 Monica's around, because I was so hoping you'd make it… Well, so yeah, it's Elizabeth Danielle Bing. I think she likes it, too…"

"Chandler," Monica interrupted.

"Yeah, Mon?"

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Good… and I know this probably isn't the best time, but… you can still? I mean, we can still…?"

"Yes, sweetie. Lizzie will definitely have little brothers or sisters." They smiled, shared a long, sweet kiss, and looked upon their new addition with such love and excitement, they knew this is where everything felt right. That tiny moment when everything in life seems to make sense, and fall into its' own little place, is where Chandler and Monica wanted to be forever. And they would, because nothing in life could ever break them apart.

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_


End file.
